


红发大哥相亲记

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dick is normal guy, Jason is the first robin, M/M, Red-Haired Jason Todd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: Jason Todd是首位罗宾。由于不堪忍受红发大哥的骚扰，Tim和Damian决定给他找个伴。可惜结局有点意外。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Kyle Rayner/Wally West, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	红发大哥相亲记

1.

正常情况下，没有人会相信Wayne家族的两个小儿子会有安静面谈，握手言和的一天。虽然在正常情况下，队友眼中的Tim和Damian又冷静又可靠，遇事不惊、处事不慌，连战斗都优雅得极富观赏性。但因为他们的父亲的疏忽，从小张罗他们教育的大哥Jason Todd Wayne孜孜不倦地给他们灌输了一整套丛林法则，实践课程还能从蝙蝠洞排到犯罪巷。至此，Wayne大宅永无宁日。

然而只能说解铃还须系铃人，最终使两个弟弟合作的导火索还是Jason，他们臭屁、嚣张、龟毛，还无比“关心”他的弟弟们的红发大哥。

“按摩棒、跳蛋、手铐、性爱花粉……”Damian没有一丝多余的表情冷冰冰地从他随身携带的纸箱里倒出一大堆情趣玩具，“这些都是Jason一周之内寄给Jon的东西。”他的声音没有一丝波澜地补充着。

“窃听器、监视器、定位器、电击装置……”Tim用令人毛骨悚然的冷酷神情淡定地从他身旁的抽屉里翻出一大堆监控装置，“这些都是Jason一周之内装在Conner身上的东西。”他的声音既冰冷又漠然地传了出来。

只是Conner和Jon心惊肉跳地看着桌面上这堆乱七八糟的东西，Jon还惊魂未定地指了指那根明显被扣掉“某种宝石”的按摩棒：“Conner，那个是......”

还好，在Damian以杀人的眼神瞪向他，以及在Tim掏出长棍试图杀人之前，Conner把Jon的眼睛和嘴都捂上了。

“看来你也受Jay照顾不少啊，Damian。”Tim依然冷冰冰、带着红罗宾特有的刻薄说着，而Damian也讥讽地回复他：“是你天天像兔子一样发情，被一个克隆人操到脑子烧坏了吧。”

“也好过你只敢摸摸小氪星人的手，”Tim露出了轻蔑的微笑，“怎么，Jay送你这么多东西是觉得你阳痿满足不了Jon吗？”

说时迟那时快，Damian的武士刀离Tim的头仅仅就一公分，Tim的长棍里Damian的喉咙也仅仅就一公分，然而让他们停下来的是Conner Kent，前任超级小子，现任红超人。面对以命相搏的两兄弟，Conner早已习惯这种应急处理方式了，他一手持刀一手持棍，无可奈何地喊道：“你们还记得我们的目的是什么吗？”

“给Jason找个伴儿让他别来烦我们。”Wayne兄弟异口同声地说道，总算分别放下了武器。

2.

Jason近来的确是心情大好。一是自己管理的地盘上相安无事，黑帮抢匪都纷纷偃旗息鼓，不出来搞事；二是Tim和Damian不知道为什么很久没打架了，甚至在大宅里相遇都会互相点头示意，这的确是让一直忧心忡忡的Jason放心下来。

这天他哼着歌回到许久未来的蝙蝠洞，却看到了一个陌生的身影——那是一个看上去比他大上几岁的年轻男警官。Jason看到在昏暗的蝙蝠洞里，暖色的灯光打在他的身上，将他穿着紧身警服的帅气、完美的身材展现了出来，特别是他足够吸引人的翘臀。Jason的内心忍不住吹了个口哨，但还是困惑会是谁在蝙蝠洞里。

就在他目不转睛地盯着那位警官之时，和蝙蝠侠说话的他突然转过头来，对上了自己的目光。他湛蓝色的双眼和迷人的微笑立即吸引了Jason的视线。“嗨，我知道你，你是红头罩，Jason Todd是吧？”他薄薄的双唇一张一合地说着，完美的唇线让人有种想要舔咬的冲动。

“......这位是Richard Grayson警长，”Bruce第一次看到愣在原地的养子心里也是吃了一惊，“他是替代Gordon来的，放心他从一开始就知道内情。”

“你就叫我Dick吧，”他又笑了，十分迷人，“很高兴见到你。”

3.

Damian Wayne，罗宾，蝙蝠侠唯一的亲儿子，Al Ghul家族的继承人，认为他对Todd的了解绝对非比常人。毕竟，在Bruce“死亡”的那段时间里，Todd明智地选择了他，而不是Drake。在之后的时间里Todd与自己组成哥谭市的“暴力双熊（Tim取名）”，虽然由于行事太过于暴力与罗宾太过于个矮被黑白两道都否认是蝙蝠侠和罗宾，但还是完美地将哥谭市的犯罪率降到了历史最低点（只要无视后期向“蝙蝠侠”交保护费的坏蛋们）。

总而言之，他和Todd是一对配合十分默契的搭档，这也会让Damian充分理解并帮Todd挑选到合适的伴侣。

比如Barbara Gordon就是一个绝佳的对象。

虽然他目前的队友星火，Kory也在考虑范围之内，但是很明显Todd的喜好并不是那种高大但无知的外星女性。星火虽然在外貌上和身材上非常符合异性恋男性的审美观念，但显然难以与Jason产生深层次的共鸣。而Barbara Gordon，蝙蝠女，算是Jason在罗宾时期的青梅竹马，学历高思维敏捷，战斗能力也不算弱。而且长期的相处给了他们坚实的感情基础，只可惜长期的“闺蜜情结”让他们没有跨越出实质性的一步。但相信只要给他们创造条件，他们就可以成为甜蜜、完美的一对。

听完Damian洋洋洒洒的、如同论文般的分析，其他人都呆愣住了。过了片刻，一声“噗嗤”从Tim的嘴边泄了出来，随即是一连串傲慢的大笑。

“哈哈哈——Damian，”Tim抬着眉毛，不可思议地瞪着他，“太老套了吧？青梅竹马，男闺蜜变情人？恶魔崽子，怪不得你只敢去牵Jon的手。”

“Jon 还 未 成 年！”Damian咬牙切齿地拔出刀，不是Jon紧紧抱住他他又挥刀砍上去了。

“行了，Tim，别嘲笑Damian了，”Conner也拦在中间，而Tim撇了撇嘴翻了个白眼，“你来说说你的想法吧。”

4.

“你知道吗？其实罗宾这个名字是我的名字呢。”夜风中，Dick与Jason促膝而谈。在这座喧闹繁华又暗流涌动的城市中生活太久，他们都累了，需要片刻的宁静。

“是吗？”Jason有点惊讶，而Dick点了点头。

“嗯，我妈妈以前总是叫我小罗宾，罗宾鸟。其实当时第一任罗宾也本来应该是我的，我取了这个名字，你当时穿的制服也是我设计的。”Dick对他笑了笑。

“可是为什么你又没当呢？”

Dick在Jason的注视下思索了片刻：“当时......案件已经被我和Bruce解决了。我其实也只是个9岁的孩子，后来马戏团的老板来问我愿不愿意被他收养，虽然Bruce已经答应收养我了，但是我最后还是选择了他们。所以我后来离开了哥谭，直到上大学的时候才回来。”

Jason点点头。

“但我很开心有人能穿上罗宾的制服，还把这个名号一代一代传承下去。”Dick温柔地注视着他，“你是个好罗宾，Jaybird。”

Jason愣住了，发自真心地笑了起来。

5.

Tim Drake，红罗宾，最像蝙蝠侠的罗宾，以分析能力见长，备注：骨灰级超级英雄宅男，因此他对第一任罗宾的了解可谓面面俱到。毕竟，在他还是个孩子端着相机追逐着英雄梦的时候，蝙蝠侠和罗宾就是他的目标。在成为罗宾之后，得以进入蝙蝠洞的Tim更是掌握了第一手的资料，将整个蝙蝠家族全部都研究透彻。虽然后来因为小丑的诡计死里逃生的Jason对他这个“代理罗宾”超级不满，再加上小丑毒气还没除干净，Jason把他揍了个半死然后跑出去单飞彻底让他心中的美梦幻灭，从此贴心小棉袄Tim成功转变为腹黑小恶魔Tim（不过还好Conner让他最黑暗的时期没有堕入Ra’s那边）。

总而言之，他很了解Jason的方方面面，也是除了Bruce和Barbara之外认识初代罗宾最久的人了。而同时，他又有着无人能敌的分析能力。

他首先指出Damian一个致命性错误：他们的红发大哥，是个Gay。

虽然这很难发现，但是Timothy牌Gay达告诉自己，Jason Todd绝对是个Gay。别看他能和美女谈笑风生，但他对她们从来没有露出来心动的温柔表情。相反，他心思细腻，内心敏感，对自己外貌十分在意，还特别追求精致......总之，他是个Gay。

因此，闪电小子Wally West就是个很好的选择。

自从Wally与少年泰坦正式出柜之后，一直还处于空窗期。但是，不得不说Wally的身材的确是棒透了（当然，我的半氪星男朋友的身材更好）。虽然他的队友Roy也是个不错的选择，但明显这么近距离他们没滚到一起就证明他们没有火花。而且，熟识的人中Jason对Wally的容忍度非常高，甚至会为他下厨做饭。上次Wally还在我们面前展示了用舌头打樱桃结，还抱怨了自己的空窗期（Damian：tt，你们这群发情的动物）。Kyle当时还开了他的玩笑，但相信，Wally和Jason会是最棒的情侣。

Tim声情并茂的演讲结束，他几乎都快要沉浸在自己完美无瑕的分析之中。然而，一声嗤笑却打断了他的美梦。

“省省吧，Drake，”Damian趾高气昂地笑着说，“我可没看出来Todd哪里对West有意思了，你倒是观察得很细......喜新厌旧了吗？打算把克隆人扔了？”

Tim收敛起笑容，冷冷地眯起眼睛，恶狠狠地瞪着Damian。

“小恶魔，”Tim冷冰冰地说，“有本事就比比赛，看Jason先和谁看上的人在一起。”

“比就比。”Damian也不甘示弱，有力地回击。

Conner和Jon一头雾水地看着这两个人又一次火药味十足了。

5.

“我认为现代人沉迷于虚拟网络是错误的。”

在一家格外有情调的咖啡厅里，Jason约了Dick小聚。这次，他也看到了不同寻常的，穿着便服的Dick。

Dick穿着一件非常衬托他眼睛的藏蓝色的棒球外套，显得他也更年轻了，简直就像是个大学生。同时，阳光下的他真的非常英俊，模特般静止的五官清晰地展现在Jason的面前，特别是他顾盼神飞的双眼。

“......用纸张传承下来的东西会更有价值，比如说古典小说。”Jason一边说着，目光也无法离开Dick专心致志的神情。他何德何能能让一个如此英俊、有魅力的人对它产生兴趣呢，“可惜现代人已经快遗忘它们了。”

“比如你所钟爱的Austen小姐的名作？”Dick对他调皮地眨眨眼，Jason也笑了起来，宠溺地凑近了他。Dick并没有拒绝，也望着Jason温柔、炽热的眼神落在自己身上。

“是的，但我不会像他们那样，”Jason温情款款地说着，“我甚至可以背几段。”

“噢？”

“我一直在跟自己斗争，可是失败了，今后或许仍然会失败，我再也无法控制自己的感情了。请你务必允许我告诉你，我对你的仰慕和爱恋是多么的狂热。”

“如果你的心意仍与四月时一样，马上告诉我。 我的爱与心愿一如既往。 但是你的一句话也会让我永远缄默。”

“你对我的身体和心灵都下了魔咒，从今天起，我不愿再与你分离。”

Dick起初还愣神着听着，但慢慢，Jason更加火热的眼神让他意识到有什么不对了。这个时候，Jason停了下来，眼神传达出某种浓厚的、无法忽视的爱意。Dick不禁脸颊泛红，但并没有移开视线，而是仍然静悄悄地注视着他。

直至Jason再凑近了一些，吻上了他的双唇。

7.

Wayne家的人永远不会输。而为了战胜Tim，Damian将Jason和Barbara约到了一家餐厅。今天，这里有“情侣半价优惠”。相信两个友情以上恋人未满的朋友，会为了这份福利，试着跨越那一条线。

然而在他乔装打扮（事实上是披了一件Bruce的黑风衣）之后，他居然在餐厅门口又看见了另一个人——Wally West！该死的！

“省省心吧，小恶魔，Jason会选Wally的！”他的身后传来某个令人作呕的声音，结果转过头去刚好看到穿着西装革履胶着头打扮精致的Tim与大冷天依然短袖牛仔裤万变不离其宗的Conner。

“Drake，你来做什么？”Damian瞪了他一眼。

“见证你的失败，再顺便高调约个会。”Tim顺势拦住了一脸无奈的Conner，把头依偎在对方的肩膀上，“Damian，你还是省省吧。”

“哼，还没见分晓呢。”

Damian正说着，这时候Jason果然也出现在了餐厅门口。这下，场面就有点迷糊了，Barbara和Wally都说接到了Jason的邀请。可是Jason无论哪个都没有邀请过。

“干脆我们三个人一起吃吧，”Wally笑着揽住了两个朋友，“情侣套餐我也不够吃......”

Barbara笑着点点头，但Jason看上去却犹豫了：“那个......其实我......”

“没错，Todd！”拖着Bruce的长风衣滑稽的Damian突然出现了，把所有人都吓了一跳，“你一点也不想要West这个电灯泡，Gordon是个非常可爱的女孩。”

“不对，Jason！”这时候，在这家家庭餐厅外面穿西装打领带的Tim也出现了，他也显得特别滑稽，格格不入，“Barbara小姐与你‘口味不搭’，还是Wally更适合你，对吧？”

Jason看看这个弟弟，又看看那个弟弟，完全搞不明白了：“你们在说什么......”

“说，你喜欢蝙蝠女，还是喜欢闪电小子？！”两个弟弟异口同声地说着。

“哈......？Barbara？Wally？”Jason还嘀咕着，突然背后传来一声跑步声，紧接着一个气喘吁吁的人挤过人群：“不好意思，我来晚了......Jay，我没有迟到吧？”

Jason看到他立刻笑了起来：“当然没有，宝贝。”

Tim和Damian瞬间愣在原地。

“虽然我不知道你们俩吃错了什么药，”Jason挑起眉毛，搂住这个刚到的人，“但给你们介绍一下，这是我男朋友，Richard Grayson。”

“什么......？！”

“如假包换。”Jason坏笑着，拍了一把Dick的屁股，惹得后者脸红着埋怨他。

“可是你和Gordon不是青梅竹马吗？”Damian不可思议地瞪着他。

“青梅竹马算什么？我和很多人都青梅竹马啊。”

“可是你不是给Wally做饭吗？”Tim也一脸懵逼地盯着他。

“嘿，他这么能吃，我只是喜欢做饭。他喜欢的是不开窍的Kyle......唔，Wally你别捂我嘴。”

就在这时候，更多的人围上来了。“嘿，Jaybird！你怎么也在！”Roy的声音清脆嘹亮吸引了大家注意，大家一看他身旁还挽着星火。

“那Roy/星火呢？”Tim和Damian不死心地继续抓着Jason，Jason 现在只有头大了：“我说清楚了，我男朋友是Dick，是Dick，别给我整什么后宫了……”

“等等，Dick？你该不会是Dick Grayson吧？”Roy突然来了兴致插了进来，而星火也似乎很吃惊的：“Dick，是你？”

“呃，Kory？！”Dick望着Kory一愣，而这时候Wally也想起了什么冲了上来：“Dick？你不会是纽约那个Dick吧？你还记得我吗，我们初中暑假的时候在一起好久呢。”

“这么说我也想起来了......”Barbara也开始喃喃自语，“你小时候是不是呆在哥谭？你不会是我小学的男朋友Dick吧？”

“嘿，不是吧，我大学的时候和这家伙谈过呢！”Roy吃惊地搂住Dick的肩膀，而星火天真地笑了起来：“太巧了，我半年前刚和这家伙分手的。”

“原来你原先那个神秘的男朋友就是Dick啊？！”Roy笑着，几位前任都笑了起来，连Tim和Damian都不那么紧张了。然而，只有Jason的脸色越来越不好了。

原来我才是Dick红发后宫的一员吗？！

-END


End file.
